The present invention relates to a mechanical remote control system wherein the control manipulation or rotation by a master or controller may be transmitted through a power transmission means to a slave or controlled unit which in turn changes for instance its electrical quantity as in the case of a variable resistor or its electrical stage as in the case of a rotary switch in response to the angle of rotation transmitted from the master.
In the conventional rotary electrical components such as variable resistors, rotary switches and so on, the rotation control or operating means is formed integral with a rotary part which causes the change in electric quantity such as resistance or state such as on-off of the electrical component. As a result, once the position of the operating means such as a knob of a variable resistor on a front panel of for instance an audio equipment is determined, the variable resistor must be located just behind of the front panel in line with the knob. Therefore various printed circuit boards must be prepared depending upon the arrangements of electric control components or more specifically of their operating means. In addition, because of the electric relationships between the electric control components and electrical components on the printed circuit board, additional wiring of shield wires is needed especially in the audio equipment. Furthermore, the shafts and bushings of various sizes of operating means must be fabricated depending upon the designs of electric equipment, and from the standpoint of standardization of electric components or any other parts it is not preferable to prepare and stock such components which widely varies in size.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a system in which an operating means, for instance a knob, is separated from an electric control means such as a variable resistor and they are drivingly interconnected with a rotating force transmission means for transmitting the rotation of the operating means such as a knob to the electric control means such as a variable resistor. However, because of the designs and construction of the power transmission means, the control is not satisfactorily reliable in practice. For instance, there occurs the so-called "angular mismatching or misalignment" problem that the electric control means cannot correctly follow the rotation of the operating means. For instance even when the operating means is rotated through 30.degree., the electric control means is rotated only through 29.degree.. As a result, even though the operating means is rotated to a predetermined angular position in every control operation, the response such as the change in resistance or on-off state of the electric control means changes from one operation to another.